In 3GPP (3rd Generation Partnership Project) as a standardization project, the Evolved Universal Terrestrial Radio Access (hereinafter referred to as the EUTRA) that can achieve high-speed communication by adopting an OFDM (Orthogonal Frequency-Division Multiplexing) communication system and flexible scheduling in units of predetermined frequency/time, which is called a resource block, has been discussed. Moreover, in the 3GPP, the Advanced EUTRA that achieves higher data transmission and has a backward compatibility with the EUTRA has also been discussed.
In the EUTRA and the Advanced EUTRA, the implementation of a multimedia broadcast multicast service (hereinafter referred to as the MBMS) has been considered. The MBMS is a multicast service of commonly informing the same multicast data (multimedia data) to a plurality of recipients. To reduce the interruption of the service, which is caused by frequency switching of a mobile station apparatus moving between cells during transmission of the MBMS, a scheme of MBSFN (MBMS over Single Frequency Network) of transmitting the MBMS using a carrier wave of a single frequency network (SFN) has been examined. The MBMS includes a method of transmitting the same multicast data from cells in cooperation according to the MBSFN (multimedia multicast communication single frequency network: Shared MBSFN) and a transmission method using Point-to-Point (hereinafter referred to as the PtP) or Point-to-Multipoint (hereinafter referred to as the PtM) connection according to the number of users located at each cell.
The multicast service provided by the MBMS is also referred to as an MBMS service or an MBMS session (hereinafter referred to as the MBMS service). Considering that the MBMS service in which the mobile station apparatus (user) is interested may be only a part of the whole MBMS services, a mechanism for receiving only the MBMS service in which the mobile station apparatus is interested is needed. Patent document 1 describes a mechanism in which a preferred frequency (Preferred Layer: PL) for selecting the MBMS service is informed from the base station apparatus, and the mobile station apparatus that is interested in the MBMS service adds an offset to a measurement result of the preferred frequency, thereby preferentially selecting the preferred frequency as a receiving frequency.
FIG. 6 is an illustration showing relationship between the MBMS service and frequency. As shown in this figure, a frequency F1 and a frequency F2 that are located in the spatially same area and operated as different frequencies are considered. The frequency F1 and the frequency F2 provide a first MBMS service and a second MBMS service, respectively, which are different from each other. At this time, when the base station apparatus designates the frequency F1 as the preferred frequency, the mobile station apparatus adds an offset value to a measurement value of the frequency F1, thereby obtaining a result of higher quality than an actual measurement result. As a result, the mobile station apparatus can preferentially select the frequency F1 as the receiving frequency.
Further, at present, in the 3GPP, home base station apparatuses located in households and offices are being examined. The 3rd-generation home base station apparatus prescribed by the 3GPP is referred to as a Home NodeB. The home base station apparatus in the EUTRA and the Advanced EUTRA is referred to as Home eNodeB. In addition, like the normal base station apparatus, the home base station apparatus manages, for each frequency, areas (cells) where the home base station apparatus can communicate with the mobile station apparatus, and the cells are referred to as home cells. The home cell is also referred to as a femtocell or a picocell according to the size of the area where the home base station apparatus can communicate with the mobile station apparatus. Moreover, a cell of the base station apparatus in communication is referred to as a serving cell, and a cell of the base station apparatus not in communication is referred to as a neighboring cell. Furthermore, a cell provided with access restriction in which specific users (mobile station apparatuses) are previously registered in a group, and thereby only the users belonging to the group can access the cell is referred to as a CSG (Closed Subscriber Group) cell. That is, the mobile station apparatus belonging to the group of the CSG cell regards the accessible CSG cell as a suitable cell and accesses the suitable cell, and the mobile station apparatus that does not belong to the group of the CSG cell regards the CSG cell as an acceptable cell, and is restricted from accessing the acceptable cell except for the case of high-priority communication such as emergency call.
To distinguish the CSG cell from the normal cell having no access restriction, at least the CSG-ID is transmitted by the broadcast information. The mobile station apparatus has therein a CSG cell list (also referred to as a CSG white list or an allowed CSG list) storing one or more CSG-IDs, and compares the CSG-ID in the broadcast information with the CSG-ID in the CSG cell list to confirm whether or not the CSG cell is accessible.
Non-patent document 1 describes a method in which the mobile station apparatus in a waiting state performs cell reselection for the CSG cell and the other cells. Non-patent document 2 describes a method of setting the priority of the CSG cell and the cell providing the MBMS service to the highest to perform cell reselection.